He Awoke in a Dark Room
He awoke in a dark room. There were no windows to shine light into the darkness; no visible doors to give him hope that there was freedom. There was nothing. He didn’t even remember who he was, or what he wanted, all he knew was that right now, getting out was the biggest problem on his mind. The nothingness was eerie and disturbing, anything could be in front of him, behind him or on his sides, but he just couldn’t see or feel them. With his arms stretched wide, he walked in a continuous direction in order to find a wall or something that would show him that he wasn’t just walking around in circles. Each step he made felt lonely on the cold, concrete floor. In his head, he had questions bouncing around about who he was, why he was here, and why he felt like he was being watched. It was agony. The pain afflicted from the horror of these things gave him the feeling of deep concern, much like if you are on a plane you are certain is going to crash. By this time, he knew that he was going around in circles. There was a small wooden area that he had stepped on at least three times. How was this possible, he had only walked in a straight line. Unless the room was a half a mile long; though this thought was stupid and unorthodox, it gave him a vague feeling of agoraphobia. Taking this into account, he decided should he stumble upon this wooden area again he would inspect it blindly. Sure enough, he found it; or another one identical to it less than five minutes later. It was a square of pure wood; with a border of concrete around the outside, possibly to add weight, or maybe even just for vanity purposes. He tried to feel around the edge of the concrete in order to see for any cuts to see if this was a way out; this he was sure about, as the edges stuck up out of the ground, and again, was unusual and out of place to everything else. After a few minutes there was a slight cut that he felt, not an indentation though, it was a sharp metal object that slashed his finger. It was painless but shocking. He tried to grab another angle of the object but it was too small, it was like he needed to move the concrete block, but how? He didn’t feel like he was strong enough to move it by himself. In his anger, he slammed his hand on the wooden floor and it broke beneath him. In his shock, he put his hand to the side to attempt to slow himself down so the concrete would land first. It didn’t work, when he landed he broke his knee, he shouted curse words, to the point when he noticed a deep laugh of someone that was not him. Then he remembered the sharp object; kept up by the concrete that had just fallen. He could do nothing because he didn’t know where it was coming from. The thoughts were too late though; it sliced down his arm and tore through his tissue. That was enough to knock him out of consciousness. When he awoke, he was again, lying on the cold floor of a room. However this time there was a moving source of light. Rather than going to it, he stayed in one place; to see if the light would come to him. It didn’t though; it went away and came out in another area. This time, he decided, he would attempt to stand up and go to it. Walking was so painful, when he limped up to it there was a match bearer, but his face was a skull, and the remaining skin, his lips, were sewn together in an unorderly fashion by what looked like his stretched and distorted skin. When this skull saw him, it lit dropped his light on the floor, and the area around him was ablaze, of which the man and the skull were trapped in the centre. From the angle they were at, it seemed like a 5 pointed star, a pentagram. Was he trapped in a room with Satanists? Very likely. As the area was lit now, it was seen that many of these skull people came along the outside of the Pentagram and started a chant that was too droned by the fact that everyone was saying it at separate intervals. The words he caught, however, were not in any known language. Before he knew it, his face was flooded in water that boiled his skin. And his face started melting, apart from his lips. He cried in pain and fell to the floor. That was all that was heard of that man. As he screamed, a man outside heard it, and then walked towards the castle that the scream came from. Without any time to notice what had happened… He awoke in a dark room. Category:Places Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness